Decadence: Finishing the Job
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: This last few moments of my life will be the worst torture that is known to me. I shake at what I await from this small purple dragon.


**Just another sudden idea I had. Please review. This is a one-shot as far as I know. I don't own the songs: "Decadence" and "I'm Alive".**

DECADENCE: FINISHING THE JOB

INSPIRED BY THE SONGS: "DECADENCE" AND "I'M ALIVE"

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON AND CENTRIFUGAL CONVEXITY

* * *

Yes they know you've hurt yourself another time

Don't they know that you're full of pain aready?

**-"Decadence" by Disturbed**

* * *

Never again will I be dishonored

And never again will I be reminded

Of living within the world of the jaded

Tehy kill inspiration, it's my obligation

**-"I'm Alive" by Disturbed**

* * *

Spyro opened his eyes slowly. The dust was clearing and he could see a large cave about him. It was dark except for a torch that had managed to stay alit. And he remembered what had happened. He and Cynder had been fighting Malefor. Had they won though? The last thing he remembered was going into a fury of his elements, and it became hazy after that. But the place had apparently collapsed on them. And where was Cynder? His stomach plummeted and he got a chill through his wings. She was tough, but could she have survived this? Well he did. He didn't believe his logic and instead of calmly digging like he'd hoped to do, he began frantically throwing stuff out of the way with his control of earth.

After perhaps an hour (he had no sense of time in here), he lay on the ground, panting, slick with sweat. His fingers were bleeding has he had used his claws to tear at the dirt, time and time again. Suddenly he heard breathing. He wasn't sure if it was there before because he doubted he could have heard anything in his frenzied digging, or maybe he had unearthed someone... or something. He looked where he had dug. After sometime, he found a horn slightly sticking out of the dirt, he'd missed. He began digging quickly, the only thought on his mind was Cynder. The horn was blackish so it had be hers. But as he unearthed the head his hopes fell and terror and hatred over took him as saw the purple under the dust. He kept digging though, knowing what he'd find and he hoped it was dead. He finally unearthed the head... the head of Malefor. But disappointingly, it was connected to a neck, instead of dis-attached as he had hoped.

The dragon had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be alive, but looks can be decieving. He felt under the monster's jaw and found a pulse. _Damn. _He thought_. The bitch is alive_. And suddenly the eyes opened and the head lifted to its full extent_. And the bitch is back_.

"Where am I?" Malefor asked, shaking dirt from his head.

"What's left of your mountain palace." Spyro muttered, sitting in front of the head.

He knew what he had to do. He had to kill Malefor before he could use any of his breath weapons... then why was he holding back? He really didn't know. He knew he wanted to kill the dragon... or did he? Yes he definitely did... but as he soon realized as the dragon looked around desperately, he knew the dragon was defenseless for some reason. Why? He didn't care, this would ease his job. But he couldn't summon his strength. Why was he holding back? Was he... unable to kill a defenseless creature?

_Just remember what he did when he wasn't detained. _He thought. That fueled some anger, but nothing came. Not rage or anything.

Suddenly a moan came from the dirt behind him. He turned and he heard a familiar voice. "Get off my tail!" It cried and the black dragoness emerged from the rubble as he stepped off her tail.

"Sorry." He said, but happily as he embraced her.

She hugged back, and he felt her heart race against his chest, which fueled his.

"Ahhh..." Came an amused voice. "How touching."

Cynder looked over his shoulder and growled low in her throat. "Let's kill him."

She broke away and summoned some fire.

"No stop!" Sypro said, pushing he down as she fired a blast of fire. it hit right beside Malefor's head without killing him.

"Let me kill him!" Cynder kicked under Spyro, looking into his eyes with venom.

"No..." Spyro said shakily.

"Why not?" She cried.

"I... just can't..." Spyro said, looking to the creature behind him... the monster.

She dropped her gaze from Spyro and looked at Malefor, her eyes narrowed. "I'm don't know what you've done to him..." Cynder said, wriggling out from under Spyro. "But I will kill you!"

"No Cynder!" Sypro shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

She shook him off. "You don't know what you're talking about."

he tackled her down as she advanced on Malefor.

She looked at him bitterly. "What's wrong with you? We set out to kill him from the start. Why are you chickening out?"

"I'm not chickening out!" He said, but bit his lip a little. He knew he was lying... or maybe he wasn't. "Just... just let me talk to him for awhile... and then... I'll kill him. Okay?"

"You have one hour." She spat, and threw him off of her.

Her usual fondness of him was gone, for the moment and he understood. She had been controled and froced to do evil by that terrible dragon, and she must have felt a little betrayed. But Spyro didn't feel right with it, not yet. He turned to the dragon. He had a smug look in his face, and Spyro bared his teeth.

"You wanted to chat?" He said mockingly.

Spyro scrapped the ground with his claws.

"Why?" Spyro said.

"Why what?" Malefor said, smirking at Spyro.

"Why everything." Spyro said, pacing back and forth in front of the demon dragon. "Why do you find this funny? Why do you call for death? Why did you kill all those people? Why are you evil? Everything."

"Just kill me." Malefor said, losing a little of his humor.

"Why should I?"

He could feel Cynder's eyes baring into him but he kept a level head and straight face. Malefor gave him a confused look.

"Isn't that what you set out to do?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"Why?"

"... You would complete your goal."

"What's in it for you?"

"... Nothing."

"Then why do you want me to?"

"That's more for me to worry about."

"If death is what you want, I won't bring it to you."

"Spyro-..." Cynder tried to cut in but Spyro slapped his tail hard on the ground to silence her.

"Why are you waiting?" Malefor looked earnstly at the small dragon.

"I have my reasons." Spyro said observing the dragon. "And who says I'm waiting?"

"What would you do with me if you didn't kill me?"

"Spoilers." Spyro said with a hollow smirk.

"You know I could break out at any second." Malefor said darkly.

"Can you?" Spyro asked mildly. "Why don't you then?"

"Spoilers." Malefor tried to copy Spyro's eerie threat, but didn't muster the strength. Most of his arrogance had drained out and now fear was slowly replacing it. He knew he couldn't move. Bluffing had been his only hope but after Spyro's challenege, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm waiting." Spyro said, tapping his claws on the ground.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you waiting for me to break out, you know I'll try to kill you."

"I knew you would try to kill me from the time I set out to murder you."

"Murder?"

"Yes, taking a life."

"No one's ever said my death was murder." Malefor said, more to himself than Spyro.

"Well you haven't exactly earned the respect."

"Respect?"

"You might as well be an insect to them, now that it is crushed and gone, they can go on with their lives without irritation."

"Irritation?" Malefor cried suddenly with anger. "You dare speak of my power as an irritation?"

"At this point it doesn't even exist." Spyro said.

Malefor started to say something but his sentence died. How could Spyro know? But then again, he couldn't feel most of the rest of his body, how could he muster the elements?

"You don't know that." Malefor said, maybe bluffing could strike down the little dragon this time. But Spyro's gaze did not faulter. He continued to standhigh and look at Malefor with the same bored expression.

"Then prove it. Prove you aren't powerless."

Powerless. That word struck Malefor in the chest hard and knocked the breath from his lungs. Suddenly, fear was all he could think about. He was doomed to whatever fate Spyro wished, and pity would certainly not be present. And all because of that ugly little word... powerless. Could he, Malefor, bow down to this little dragon... this pitiful threat to his life? And suddenly anger was all that was in his mind, anger triggered by fear.

"_You little bastard!_" He shouted. "_I will kill you!"_

_"_Watch your mouth you son of a bitch!" Cynder hissed, her eyes slitted in hostility. "You'll be dead in a second."

"I still have half an hour, Cynder." Spyro said, pushing her from the evil dragon's face. "Prove you're not powerless."

Malefor sat in the rocks for a moment, writhing in his loathing before exploding. "_Damn you! Damn you both to hell!" _

Cynder's claw shot out like lightning but Spyro managed to grab her hand and steer it away though it did leave a long scaratch across Malefor's left cheek.

"Easy Cynder," Spyro said, rather calmly. "Control your anger."

"How can this not infuriate you?" She cried, giving him a narrowed-eyed look.

"I still have twenty minutes before I have to kill him, he won't be touched until then."

Malefor stared at the purple dragon in disbelief and a tiny bit of admiration.

"Now," Spyro said, turning to the dragon. "You are powerless. So forget trying to escape. And answer my questions."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ha!" Malefor tried to sound more convincing than he felt.

"Or nothing." Spyro said. "How would you make it through life, sitting here, doing nothing, a wasp having more power than you. How would you like to take a taste of nothing?"

Despite how weak it may have sounded, Malefor was bitterly terrified and he began sweat purifously. "_What do you want from me?_"

This emotionless side of Spyro was horrifying and it struck fear in him. Didn't he feel even any anger toward the him? Was he insane? Malefor could even see a little bit of discomfort in Cynder's face. _Please! Just show some kind of emotion! Anything! _

"Malefor, you have ten minutes left to tell me why." Spyro said, his souless gaze, burning holes into Malefor's last sense of security.

"Because I wanted power! I thought I was better than everyone else! Just stop!"

"Thought?" Spyro repeated, tilting his head but other than that, not even a flicker in his eyes could be seen. "What happened to 'The Dark Master; Malefor'?"

"I repeant!" Malefor cried but he knew he didn't, but the thought of the torture Spyro had mentioned had already racked his mind and unleashed fear into every fiber of his being.

"Five more minutes." Cynder said, telling a small lie, wanting Spyro to stop, seeing the fea in Malefor seemed worse than his death.

"No, Cynder it's six." Spyro said, keeping his eyes on the Dark Master. "Now Malefor, would you, 'The All Powerfull Being" let your fear of me eat you alive? Would you shed every last scrap of diginity and pride in your evil to me?"

Despite the crushing insult, Malefor was to terrified, counting the seconds until when he hoped either Cynder or Spyro would kill him.

"I have a feeling of honor, Malefor." Spyro said, looking down on the pitiful creature. "And I would not kill you like this, despite the evil you've brought to this land-..."

"I'll kill him then!" Cynder said, lashing out once again but Spyro stopped her.

"No."

"But-..."

"No!" Spyro shouted though, no force was put into it.

He returned to look back at Malefor. "Now you didn't do anything for power. Why did you do it?"

"I-... I..." And as the first tear ever rolled down Malefor's face, Spyro struck forward, his claws ripped the flesh like fabric and the evil dragon's head rolled from his neck, blood spraying from the torn flesh.

* * *

Cynder stared at her purple dragon and savior. But he hadn't been himself moments ago. Now... as blood sprayed on to his face from the severed neck, the head of Malefor, lying just a few feet away, both of the purple dragons' scales were stained with blood, almost tainted. She tried to see anything in Spyro's eyes as he stood motionless, staring blankly at the neck. She turned his face toward her and pulled him away from the spray. As she rubbed the blood from his face, his eyes met hers and she could see a quiet pain in them. Once she'd rubbed off what she could, she kissed his cheek and pushed her muzzle into his neck.

"I realized something... when I had Malefor like that..." He said, dropping his head down against her neck. "I realized... I don't want to know why he'd do such a thing... I realized I was scared to look into Malefor as he was to me. In the end... I lost every last speck of who I really was..."

The word were slow and fearfull and the crys of Malefor still rang in the two lovers' ears.


End file.
